


#1SentenceStories

by ninavrye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animals, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Talking Animals, Urban Fantasy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninavrye/pseuds/ninavrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of original one sentence stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1SentenceStories

"The scrapping sound in your chimney, that used to scare you during the night and only vaguely reminded you of Santa Claus delivering presents, turned out to be a cat with eight tails - who would have thought the answer was so simple."

************

"A narrow suspended bridge was trembling under his feet, as he slowly, cautiously moved towards his goal - the safe piece of land ahead of him - shaking, his palms sweaty and his heart almost jumping out of his chest, while the beast breathed down his neck: "Do not look back."

************

"It was said that if one would go to a poppy field behind the city's gates on the day of summer solstice and stand facing the south, they could hear a squeaky sound of a Ferris wheel turning and the music of an invisible barrel organ."

************

"The only passenger of a small boat, gliding over the dark surface of the lake, shivered and looked around in alarm, as the dead silence surrounding them was disturbed by the irregular plopping sound of an oar, but before he could ask his silent guide, a shabbily dressed old man, about the safety of their journey, the waters in front of their slight vessel opened and a long tentacle promptly snatched him from his seat; the payment was received."

************

"Writing is not about putting words to paper, but rather it is about creating thousands of small paper cranes and letting them fly freely into the world of your imagination."

************

"A small coyote made its way under the wire fence and padded silently into the kitchen, but when the owner of the house went downstairs, alarmed by the noise, and cracked the door open, the animal was standing on its hind legs, rummaging in the fridge and very loudly complaining in a growly voice about the absence of skimmed milk, she couldn't help it - she screamed."

************

"When an old lady, named Rosalia, announced that she had picked up a stray puppy in the street, her neighbors were very happy to see the old sweetheart thus occupied, that nobody had the heart to tell her that at the end of her leash was not a fluffy mutt, but a purple spider-like creature with six red eyes; she called it Daisy."


End file.
